Gods Interventions
by ravenlove
Summary: While Sam and Dean fight in a demon-infested town, they befriend a young boy, who is keeping many deadly secrets. Who is he, and how will her change their lives? Takes place in Season 5. Sam/Naruto/Dean. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

There was a figure walking down the streets of the isolated town. No one knew him, and though they were usually suspicious of strangers, this one gave an aura of light and happiness, that seemed to make everyone in the immediate vicinity brighten up. Like the sour old man who was the town Scrooge. As he passed the strange boy, he straightened, and SMILED! This was something the townspeople hadn't seen since the old man's wife had died.

What about the boy caused this? Maybe it was his bright features, almost too bright to look at. He had blond hair that fell down to mid-back, with red spikes at the ends. His eyes were a bright turquoise color that seemed to shine along with his hair. He was dressed with a long sleeved red shirt and jeans, yet he wore them majestically in a way that made him look like a prince. 

* * *

Naruto looked around the ramshackle town, and smiled at the happy expressions on the faces of the people around him. He loved making people happy. Sometimes he thought it was the only thing keeping him alive, the only thing he had to look forward to in his never-ending life.

He was the Kyuubi no Kitsune now. After the final battle with the Akatsuki, the war was officially over. Unfortunately, the people of Konohagakure never survived to see the end. He was the last, and in his grief, he had lost control over Kyuubi. The last of the seal separating them had broken, and they had merged. Naruto had gained all of the demon's unending chakra, and all his memories. When he received the demon's memories, he was surprised to realize just how old Kyuubi actually was. He had always known Kyuubi had lived for millennium, but to know that Kyuubi was older than the earth itself was overwhelming. But now, it wasn't Kyuubi who was this old, it was Naruto. Naruto had become the demon.

After the initial merging, Naruto had been consumed by a demonic blood lust that never seemed to fade. He attacked the Elemental Countries mercilessly, and they fell under the new Kyuubi. When he had finally managed to control his blood lust, he had been devastated by the amount of destruction he had caused, and went into hiding for the next 800 years. For him, the years passed in the blink of an eye, while he learned to control and better his new powers.

When he awoke from his self-exile, Naruto was amazed by the new things he saw. There were towers that stretched to the sky, and shiny beasts that growled and smoked down black roads. People talked into little black squares, and they never seemed to notice all the smells that suffocated Naruto.

While Naruto traveled this strange new world, he met many creatures he had never seen before. Creatures that grew teeth and sucked blood, humans that changed into monsters during the full moon, fairies, angels, reapers, and there were so many more. The ones that intrigued him the most were the so called demons. They were incorporeal unless they possessed a human, and they had such strange weaknesses, such as salt, and blessed or 'holy' water. Was this really what his species had become? His kind, who could bring an entire village down with a wave of a tail.

Later, he learned that he was a legend, along with his brothers and sisters. They were seen as gods apparently. Gods of destruction and chaos, along with many other gods, like Kali, Ganesh, or Odin.

He also learned that all but one of his siblings had died. Gaara, the Ichibi no Shukaku, or One-Tailed Raccoon was the only one other than him who had survived.

When he realized this, Naruto searched all over the earth for his brother, until finding him in the country called 'America'. They had had an interesting reunion, where Naruto was hugging Gaara, and Gaara was standing stoically, with a small, almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

After a few years of traveling together, things in the world had started to worry Naruto. There were diseases and natural disasters all over. Gaara and Naruto had agreed to separate and find out what was happening. Naruto had later discovered that the Judeo-Christian apocalypse was in full throttle, bound to start any day soon, and the four horsemen were released onto the earth once again.

Gaara and he had begun searching for the horsemen, mostly because they liked the world as it was, and didn't want their sole sources of entertainment to be completely annihilated.

* * *

So here Naruto was, walking down the streets of a town that smelled like War. The smell was a pretty familiar smell to Naruto, and he had to fight the urge to cover his extremely sensitive nose.

Naruto looked around at the oblivious humans, sad about what was soon going to happen to them. He would have tried to stop it, but he could smell War surrounding these people, and knew it was too late. Soon they would be overpowered by the violent aura and they would turn on each other in their delusions. There was nothing he could do but wait.


	2. Meat and Greet

Raven: Sorry, I forgot to put my disclaimer on the prologue. It's my first time doing any of this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Supernatural.

"Hi" - People speaking

'Hi' - Someone's thoughts

* * *

Sam walked cautiously down the deserted streets of River Pass, Colorado, shotgun at the ready, Dean at his side. He looked around warily at the forsaken town, with no one in sight. This wasn't sitting well with him. There were cars in the middle of the road, abandoned. It looked as if the people had just left everything behind and ran. There were some cars turned over or totaled on the side of the road. He looked in one of the upturned cars, looking for anyone, and shook his head at Dean when there was nothing. They continued down the street looking in each of the cars for any sign of a live person.

Dean paused for a second, admiring a red Mustang, strange for such a small, isolated town.

'Things just got a whole lot spookier' Sam thought, when he saw the large puddles of blood beside another deserted car.

-_Click_-

Sam and Dean whirled, guns held ready at the sound of a gun cocking. They stopped in shock at the familiar face that greeted them.

"Ellen?" Sam called out in surprise. She was holding a gun to them, looking at them suspiciously.

"Hello, boys," She greeted, lowering her gun slightly. Sam and Dean looked at each other, happy at seeing her after so long.

"Ellen, what the heck's going on here?" Dean cried in confusion, right as Ellen walked forward and splashed holy water in his face. Dean spluttered for a moment, while Ellen pointed her gun at him again, ready to shoot if he showed any signs of being a demon.

"We're us," Dean growled in annoyance, and Ellen put her gun down, disarming it. She walked past them, and towards a church. Dean started to follow, Sam trailing behind. They walked over the salt line, and devil's trap at the doorway, door shutting behind them. Ellen turned around, before finally speaking again, voice breaking.

"Real good to see you, boys," while hugging Dean. Sam watched with guilt, ashamed that they hadn't paid her a visit in so long.

Ellen stepped away, looking Dean over, before suddenly smacking him across the face. Dean's head swung around from the force of the blow, him grunting in pain and surprise, while Sam flinched back in shock.

"The can of whoop-ass I ought to open on you! You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me some peace of mind?" Ellen ranted, glaring at Sam when he smirked at the lashing Dean was getting. "I gotta find out that you're alive from Rufus?"

Dean shrugged, "Sorry, Ellen."

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ellen paused, then nodded, and continued walking to a set of stairs, which she started walking down. Dean turned to look at Sam, eyebrows raised, and Sam copied the look, shrugging to show his confusion as well.

They followed Ellen down the stairs, when Dean's curiosity got the best of him.

"So, what's going on, Ellen?"

"More than I can handle alone," she answered.

"How many demons are there?" Sam inquired.

"Pretty much whole town, minus the dead people and these guys," Ellen reported, coming to a stop at a doorway that had another salt line and devil's trap. She turned to them, resignation on her face.

"So this is it, right? End times."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then back at her.

"It's gotta be." They nodded, and Sam replied.

"Seems like it."

Ellen nodded, turned to the door, and knocked twice, then, "It's me."

There was sliding and a hole in the door exposed, an eye looking out at them. The hole closed, and the door was opened to let them enter, revealing a group of people, sitting or standing in a small room. They all appeared to be pretty shaken up, especially the pregnant woman, seated next to what was most likely her husband. One of the survivors caught the brothers' eyes, a strange boy, with long blonde hair, and amazingly bright blue eyes. Unknown to each other, Sam and Dean were both thinking the same thing. 'Damn, he's beautiful'. Said boy noticed their eyes on him, and blushed a light pink, before looking away quickly.

They were knocked out of their thoughts by Ellen, who was introducing them.

"This is Sam and Dean. They're hunters here to help."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" One survivor asked. He was young, around 28, and held his gun with practiced experience.

The three hunters turned to look at him, and Dean answered him.

"Yeah, are you?"

Another man interrupted.

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal," he said uneasily, biting at his thumb.

Dean turned to Ellen, wanting the full story.

"All right, catch us up."

"I doubt I know much more than you," she answered sighing, "Rufus called, said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby-"

Dean interrupted, "You were hunting with Jo?"

Ellen nodded, "Yeah, for a while now. We got here and the place – Well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

Dean nodded, "Don't worry. We'll find her," he said reassuringly.

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here, we gotta get them out now," Sam said, looking around. His eyes once again stopped at the blonde boy. He was sitting quietly, looking blankly into space.

"It's not that easy. I've been trying. We made a run for it once."

"What happened?"

"There used to be 20 of us." With that, Sam and Dean scanned the room again, shocked at how much the number had went down.

"Well, there's three of us now." Dean pointed out.

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody," Ellen warned them.

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam suggested, trying to find a way to get the people out of the town safely.

Dean looked at him incredulously. "What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over there?"

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away," Sam argued.

Dean thought it over, "There's a store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns."

"All right. You stay. We'll go," Sam said to Ellen.

They turned back to the door, waiting as it was opened. Sam cast a look back at the blonde boy, before walking out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on," Dean called out, stopping Sam, "Why don't I just go?"

"What? Alone?"

"Well, yeah. Somebody's gotta stay here, start giving them Shotgun 101."

"Yeah, Ellen," Sam started to go up the stairs, but Dean stopped him again.

"No, no, no. It'll go a lot faster if you stay and help, okay?"

"While you go and get guns, and look for Jo and Rufus?" Sam exclaimed, "That's stupid!"

"I can handle it."

Sam looked at Dean for a second.

"You don't want me going out there!" he blurted angrily.

"I didn't say that," Dean denied, chuckling nervously.

"Around demons!"

"I didn't say that!" Dean cried.

"Fine. Then let's go." Sam walked up the stairs angrily, Dean reluctantly following.

* * *

Raven: I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes, and I'm sorry bout them.


	3. Sharing is Caring

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Supernatural.

"Hi" – People speaking

'Hi'- Someone's thoughts

* * *

They separated, much to Dean's dismay, Sam getting the salt, Dean getting guns.

While Sam was packing the rock salt away, two demons walked into the store, the bell above the door alerting Sam. He froze, and watched as one of the two demons walked right in front of him. He slowly reached for his shotgun, but the demon heard him. Sam walked backwards, the demon stalking him. The demon lunged at him, and they wrestled for a moment, while Sam tried to exorcize it, but to no avail. He grabbed his knife and stabbed the demon in its vessel's stomach. He looked around warily for the second demon, ducking when it attacked him from behind. He blocked the demon's blows, then stabbed it through the neck. Sam stood there, panting, when the demon blood attracted his attention.

The door opened again, letting a man in, and he ducked down, looking at the door in a mirror.

"Sammy?" The man called.

Sam relaxed, and stood straight. Dean came around the aisle, but froze, shocked at the sight of Sam with two bleeding bodies, and a dripping knife.

Dean couldn't help but wonder what had happened, and if Sam had given in to his addiction yet again.

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

Dean and Sam moved about in the safe room, teaching the others how to use guns.

Dean paused when he saw the blonde kid twirling a knife with ease, as if he had been doing it for years. He wanted to go over and talk to him, but the man who guarded the door walked up to him. Seconds later, the blonde disappeared.

"You know how your way around a gun at all?" Dean asked the door guard.

The man took the gun Dean handed him, and stripped it easily.

"Hm. Where'd you serve?" The way the man stripped the gun had army labeled all over it.

"Fallujah. Two tours. Got back a little over a year ago," he answered, lost in memories. He looked back at Dean, "Takes one to know one. Where'd you serve?"

Dean frowned, "Hell."

"Heh. No, seriously."

"Seriously. Hell," Dean repeated.

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

Sam searched for the blond boy, finding him in the empty back room, where the boy was leaning against a wall, still staring into space. When he got close, the boy looked up at him, and blushed. He had an attractive blush, rosy pink, and it traveled across his cheeks and down his neck. For a second, Sam wondered how far down it went, before he pushed that thought away.

"Hi, I'm Sam," he said, introducing himself.

The boy looked up at him shyly.

"H-hi," he stuttered, "I'm Naruto."

"Japanese?" Sam blurted before thinking, surprised.

"Y-yeah, I know, I don't look it. Everyone says that."

"Sorry." Now it was Sam's turn to blush, embarrassed at how badly he was screwing up.

Naruto giggled, amused at Sam's blushing.

"It's fine, I'm used to it."

"So, how are you doing?" Sam questioned hesitantly, nervous and giddy for some reason.

"I'm actually doing pretty well, considering."

Just then, Dean appeared next to Sam, startling Naruto.

"Hey, Sammy, wha – Oh hey, didn't notice you there. I'm Dean," he said, interrupting their conversation.

"Um, h-hi. I'm Naruto," Naruto answered, shy again.

"Japanese, huh? What's your name mean?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" Sam cried.

"No, it's fine. It means 'fishcake'," Naruto says, smiling slightly.

Sam and Dean were suddenly focused on Naruto's plump lips, and how they curved. Dean was imagining how those lips would feel wrapped around a certain part of him, which started to rise in need. Sam was having thoughts of kissing those beautiful lips, and biting at them, making them redder and fuller.

Naruto seemed to sense where their thoughts were going, and flushed a bright red, bowing his head, and nibbling at his bottom lip.

Then, there was a knock at the door, and the room's occupants jumped in surprise. Naruto's blush seemed to get much darker, if possible. He snuck his way around Dean, and hurried out of the room, past Ellen, who looked at him in bemusement.

"Ellen, you need something?" Sam asked, seeing as Dean was still trying to compose himself.

"I'll be back. I need to go look for Jo, not sit here on my ass. She's out there. If I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here."

"Oh, hold on. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean interrupted, turning to Sam, wanting to talk alone with him.

Ellen looked at them, before nodding slightly and leaving.

"Ok," Sam said to Dean, anticipating what Dean wanted to talk about, "this is not happening."

"What's not happening?"

"We are _not_ going to argue about who gets the girl, or in this case, guy."

"What? No!" Dean denied, "But, seriously, Sammy, this is the first time we're both really interested in the same person. And I'm guessing you're not gonna back down on this one."

"You guessed right. Anyway what's so different about this one that you can't back down? You get a girl in every town, why can't I get this one?" Sam pleaded.

"Cause he's the cutest guy I've seen in a long time. Besides I thought you didn't do flings, Sammy?"

Sam pushed Dean into the door angrily. "If you think that I-" Sam paused and took a deep breath. "I'm not looking for a fling!"

"All right, all right! Calm down," Dean soothed. "Look, we're fighting over who gets Naruto, when we don't even know who Naruto wants. Or, hey, maybe we could share," he leered at Sam.

Sam sneered in disgust, before pausing, thinking. "Wow." he muttered in shock.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You really like him. You're actually giving him a chance to choose. I thought you'd just try to make him like you."

Dean looked ready to argue again, but Sam just shook his head, and walked back to Ellen.

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

Naruto looked out at the arguing brothers, wondering what they were arguing about, but he wasn't curious enough to bother listening in.

Naruto felt sorry for Samuel. He knew that when the younger Winchester found out that the ones he had fought and killed weren't actually demons, he would be devastated.

A commotion at the doors cut off his train of thought. Apparently, Sam had just pushed Dean. He could smell their anger from all the way across the room.

Thinking about their smells reminded him of what they smelled like when they were aroused. He blushed hard, berating himself for letting something like that happen. 'I was just supposed to look for War, not start flirting with two of the most dangerous hunters! Gaara is never going to let this go.'

Naruto twirled his knife, thinking about the problem he had landed himself in. 'There's no way I have two mates, let alone two _hunters _for mates! But why would they smell like mine? And why did I react like that when I first caught their arousal? No! There has to be another explanation.'

He looked up to see Samuel leaving with the female hunter. 'I hope this goes well, but I know it won't.'


	4. War Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Supernatural.

"Hi" – People speaking

'Hi'- Someone's thoughts

* * *

The survivors all looked up in surprise when a knock sounded at the door. Dean opened it to see Ellen.

"Where's Sam?"

Ellen set her gun down, turning to look at Dean. She shook her head softly, telling Dean what happened in the one gesture.

"They took him? Demons took him?" The pregnant woman cried fearfully, "Oh, my God. What if they're in here? The demons?"

"Could they get in?" The priest asked Dean.

"No," Dean thought for a second. "Everybody sit tight, I gotta-," he stopped and looked over at the survivors, eyes going to Naruto. The boy was biting at his nails nervously. Dean was reluctant, but he knew that getting these people to safety came first.

"We need to get a plan. Tell me everything," he ordered Ellen.

"Dean, one of them is in Jo. We gotta get it out without hurting her," Ellen reported, then she scoffed. "It called me a bitch."

Dean looked at her, "Bruising a little easy, don't you think?"

"Oh, it's not what I meant. It called me a black-eyed bitch."

Dean paused in contemplation.

"What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm." Ellen shook her head, "It's all kind of weird, right?"

"The whole thing's off. Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?"

"He said something about water. That's all I know."

"Padre, you know what she's talking about?" Dean turned to the Father, "The water?"

The Father looked down, thinking.

"The river ran polluted, all of a sudden."

"When?"

"Last Wednesday. The demon thing started up next day," the door guard answered.

"Anything else? Anything?"

"Shooting star. Real big. Same night, Wednesday. Does that count?"  
"Well, that definitely counts," Dean got up, searching for something. He grabbed a bible off a shelf, flipping through it. He stopped at a page, and began reciting.

"'And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died.'"

"Revelation 8:10. Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?" The Father exclaimed in shock.

Dean nodded, "You could say. Now, these specific omens, they're prelude to what?"

"The Four Horsemen."

"And which one rides the red horse?"

"War."

"That cherry Mustang parked on main?" Dean pointed out to Ellen, "It all makes sense. If War's a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads,"

"Turning us on each other." Ellen nodded.

"They think we're demons. We think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all? We're all just killing each other."

"Wait, just back up. It's the apocalypse?" The Father called out in shock and disbelief.

"Sorry, Padre."

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

Sam was tied up in a chair, with a devil's trap overhead, wondering what kind of demons trapped a human under a _devil's trap_, when the door creaked open to reveal one of the survivors from the church.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam questioned, "What are you?"

"You caught me," the man said.

"So the Roger everyone here knows, the real Roger?"

"Buried in a ditch," The imposter confided.

"So who are you?"

"Here's a hint," the man said, sitting down, "I was in Germany, then in Germany, then in the Middle East. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three."

Sam scoffed as realization set in. "I know who you are. There aren't any demons in town, are there?"

"Nope. Just frightened people ripping each others throats out," the man chuckled. "Just wait, soon you'll be thigh-deep in warm corpses. Because, my friend, I'm just getting started."

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

"Open up, man! Open up! It's Roger!"

Naruto looked up as War played with the humans, telling them about the planned demon invasion. The susceptibility of humans always amazed him. Even the hunters had been fooled, if only for a short while. Then again, War still believed Naruto was an ordinary human.

Naruto tensed when War forced the hunters out with his petty illusions. 'Soon,' he thought, 'Soon, I can take it, and then I'll leave the Winchesters and their stupid intoxicating scents behind.'

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

Naruto watched as Dean and Ellen tried to force the truth on the other hunters. He knew the other hunters would be able to throw off War's illusions, because they already knew that something about the 'demon invasion' wasn't right. Unfortunately, it wouldn't work on the civilians. They had just been introduced to the world of monsters, and they would be suspicious of everything. The only way to stop it now would be to get War. And by now, War would be leaving to go celebrate. 'Perfect.'

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

Dean slammed into the room where Sam was being held.

"Dean, it's not demons!" Sam explained hastily.

"It's War," they said as one.

"I just can't figure out how he's doing it," Dean said, sawing through the ropes holding Sam down.

"The ring." Sam told him.

"The ring. The ring! That's right! He turned it before he made everybody hallucinate me going hell-bitch. We gotta go, come on."

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

Sam and Dean arrived at the mustang, panting from the run there. They saw War walking to his car, and Sam pulled his knife out, ready to attack. The brothers froze though, when they saw Naruto walk out of the trees on the other side of the street. Sam started to get up, trying to warn Naruto away, when Dean pulled him down, hand at his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Dean! We have to help him. He's gonna get hurt," Sam begged Dean to let him go.

"Something's wrong! Look! I don't think that's Naruto," Dean pointed out to Sam. When Sam looked closer he could see what Dean meant. The blonde standing there didn't look like the cute innocent boy that the brothers had met. He had a feral look on his face, probably because of the whisker marks that had appeared on his cheeks.

"Shh. Let's just wait and see what happens."


	5. The Truth is Out There

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Supernatural.

"Hi" – People speaking

'Hi'- Someone's thoughts

* * *

Naruto smirked as he watched War walking towards his mustang. He moved out of the cover of the trees, to where War could see him. 'I have to hurry and get the ring before the hunters get here. They might try to kill me if they see me act inhuman, and I'm not taking that chance.'

"War," he called out, and the Horseman turned to him in surprise.

"Naruto! Wait, what did you call me?" he asked in false confusion.

Naruto walked up to him, smiling all the way.

"You know," Naruto began conversationally, "I've been searching for the Horsemen for a few months now. Ever since the apocalypse was started , my brother and I have been looking for the four rings of the Four Horsemen. My brother is close to getting Famine's ring, and me? Well, I'm very close to getting your ring," he smirked, and two long fangs poked out from under his upper lip.

"You're not a mortal," War stated, backing away slightly.

"How'd you guess?" Naruto taunted, his bright blue eyes bleeding into a demonic blood red.

"So, if you're not human, what was with the whole pretending crap you did back there?" War demanded.

"Hm, let's just say, I like to play with my food," Naruto chuckled, tilting his head to look at War's fearful face. "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." At that, Naruto laughed outright, throwing his head back in his amusement.

"What about the Winchesters? You smelled pretty interested in them, and smells don't lie," War smirked thinking that he had found a weakness.

Naruto shrugged, "Who wouldn't be interested in the two hunters who are prophesied to end the world? And I believe I already mentioned that I like to screw with people."

All of a sudden, War yelled in pain and doubled over, clutching at the hand with the ring on it.

"Ah, that would be my brother getting Famine's ring. And I think I've dallied long enough."

One second, Naruto was standing a few feet away from War, and the next, he was right in front of War, holding War's ring finger, with the ring on it, while War screamed in agony as his ring was separated from him. Then, War disappeared, along with his mustang.

Naruto laughed again as he held the bloody ring up to the sun.

Out of nowhere, there was an emotionless voice behind him.

"You got it."

Naruto turned to see a redhead, with bright jade eyes, and dark circles around them, standing there, arms crossed. In one of his hands there was an old, knarred hand with a black ring on it, dripping blood.

"Yep," Naruto grinned, happy to see his brother again. "Um…Gaara, you do know that you didn't have to cut Famine's _whole_ hand off, don't you?"

Gaara shrugged, and answered emotionlessly, "He annoyed me."

Naruto just shook his head, smiling slightly, but paused when Gaara spoke again.

"You were lying."

"Sorry?" Naruto asked, smiling with confusion.

"You were lying when you said you didn't care about the Winchesters. You like them."

Naruto's grin fell and he slumped.

"It doesn't matter, because, even if I do, they're hunters, and I'm a god, of chaos no less, one of the monsters they hunt. Nothing good will ever come out of it. They'll most likely kill me when they find out. That's just the way Izanagi-sama **(1)** made life. So let's just go back. We still need the rings of Pestilence and Death. As for me, I'm not looking forward to meeting Death again. Last time I met him he sealed me away for 17 years."

"You think I like him any better? He did the exact same thing to me," Gaara shot back, then disappeared. Naruto was about to follow, but at that moment, the wind blew from the opposite direction, carrying with it two very familiar scents. Naruto froze, and turned towards the scents.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked, forcing a smile.

Sam and Dean climbed out of the trees, guns out and pointed at Naruto.

"How long have you been watching?" Naruto asked, angry that he hadn't sensed them before now.

"The whole time," Dean answered, glaring at Naruto. Sam was staring at Naruto, with a betrayed look that stabbed at Naruto's heart.

"Why the long faces?" Naruto joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What the hell are you?" Dean demanded, ignoring Naruto's joke.

Naruto grinned, for real this time, "I guess you'll just have to find out yourselves."

And he disappeared.

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

Dean paced the room, angry at himself for letting himself fall for Naruto's charms. Sam was sitting down, letting everything he had just learned sink in.

"What the hell is he, anyway?" Dean demanded, having decided to focus on finding out everything he could about Naruto.

"A Japanese god, I think," Sam replied quietly.

"What?"

"Well, he said he was a god, specifically a god of chaos, he's Japanese, and he mentioned 'Izanagi' who is the Japanese god of creation in legends ." Sam explained, standing up to get his laptop.

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

"Okay, so what kind of god is he?" Dean asked impatiently, after Sam had been researching for over an hour.

"I think he might be an elemental god," Sam said, distracted by the legends he was reading.

"Elemental?"

"Yeah. According to legend, there were 9 bijuu, or tailed demons. The more tails they had, the stronger they were. These demons weren't the demons we have now, these guys were pretty much gods. Most of them were sealed away though, at different times, into different containers. Um… some of the containers were – holy shit!"

"What?" Dean walked around the table, to look over Sam's shoulder at the laptop.

"Some of the containers were human babies," Sam whispered, horrified.

"What the hell? What sick asshole seals a demon in a human, much less a baby!"

"Apparently, them."

"All right, what else is there?"

"Well, the 9 demons had an animal form. There was the One-Tailed Raccoon Dog, Two-Tailed Cat, Three-Tailed Shark thing, Four-Tailed Rooster/Snake, Five-Tailed Dog, Six-Tailed Weasel, Seven-Tailed Badger, Eight-Tailed Snake, and Nine-Tailed Fox, the strongest one, who is mentioned as the 'King of Bijuu'. And also, only two of them are still alive."

"Oh, thank God. I thought we were gonna have to fight them all."

"Don't thank God just yet. The weakest one is still alive, the Raccoon Dog or Shukaku, and just because he's the weakest of the 9, doesn't mean he can't wipe a city like New York of the map with just a flick of his tail. And to add to it, the most powerful one is still alive as well, the Fox AKA Kyuubi."

"Damn. So which one is Naruto? Though, just to tell you, I don't think Naruto is that strong. I mean, why didn't he just level the town or something, instead of going through all that trouble?"

"I don't know. Hey, there's a painting here. It says 'Containers of Kyuubi (right), and Shukaku (left)'."

Dean leaned down to look at the painting with Sam, and his jaw dropped in shock. The 'Kyuubi' was a short boy with shoulder length blonde hair and amazing blue eyes, a carbon copy of Naruto. The 'Shukaku' was a redhead, with jade eyes, and dark rings circling them, a red tattoo on his forehead, partly covered by hair. This was the same boy they had seen with Naruto in River Pass, Colorado.

Naruto and his 'brother' were apparently very old, very strong gods.

* * *

Raven: After this, I'm going to skip to episodes I can fit Naruto in. Most likely, the next chapter will take place in 5/6 'I Believe the Children Are Our Future'.

**1**- Izanagi is the god of creation and life in Japanese myths. Just thought I'd throw it in there.


	6. God Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Supernatural.

"Hi" – People speaking

'Hi'- Someone's thoughts

* * *

"Agents Page and Plant, FBI." Dean announced to the coroner, taking out his badge, Sam doing the same. As usual, Sam couldn't help but be annoyed at the fake names Dean picked. 'Really? Led Zeppelin? He's like an immature brat.' Sam grumbled to himself.

"Gentlemen. What brings you by?" The coroner asked.

"We need to see Amber Greer's body," Sam informed him.

"Really? What for?"

"The police report said something clawed through her skull," Dean pointed out.

"Oh, you didn't read the autopsy report that I e-mailed out this morning?" The coroner asked, confused.

"W-we had server issues," Sam blurted out the best lie he could think of.

The coroner nodded, and led them to the drawer holder Amber Greer's corpse. He uncovered the body, revealing the long, deep scratches on the side of her face.

"When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf," the coroner reported, "but we were wrong." He lifted an evidence bag, "It's a press-on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe."

"Is that even possible?" Sam exclaimed.

"Wait, you saying that she did this to herself?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh. She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours and it'd hurt like hell, but, sure, it's possible."

"How?"

"My guess? Some kind of phantom itch," the coroner said, while pushing the body back into the drawer. "A very extreme case, but it's possible."

As they were walking out of the morgue Sam noticed a red blur. Turning his head, he saw what looked like a _fox_. He blinked and it was gone. 'It's too strange to be coincidence.'

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

Dean walked around the house where the girl apparently scratched herself to death, the sounds of Sam interrogating the parents in the background. He turned around the corner to see a kid standing there nervously.

"What're you looking for?" he asked.

Dean shrugged, looking around the room again. "Don't know yet. It's Jimmy, right?" he questioned, walking towards the boy.

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

"Kid said he put this on the babysitter's hairbrush." Dean informed Sam, holding up a bag of itching powder.

Sam laughed, "Dean, there's no way itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out. It's just ground-up maple seeds."

"You have any other theories, I'm open to them." At that moment Sam's phone rang, stopping the argument.

"Yeah? Yeah, we'll be right there." Sam hurried to the side door of the Impala, getting in. Just as Dean was about to do the same, movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head to see a red fox staring at him intently. He blinked in shock, and the fox vanished. Shaking his head, Dean got in the Impala, and drove away.

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

Sam watched as Dean got suited up to the extreme, with heave duty gloves and goggles, to test the little toy buzzer that had electrocuted a man.

"You ready?" he asked Sam.

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard," Sam nodded, holding up his own goggles to his eyes.

Dean touched the buzzer to a ham, and they watched, shocked, as the ham cooked before their eyes.

"What the hell? That crap isn't supposed to work!" Sam yelled.

"This thing doesn't even have batteries." Dean took his knife out, and carved a piece of meat off the cooked ham, Sam watching in disgust as he stuffed it into his mouth.

"So, what do these things have in common?" Dean asked, still stuffing his face with the ham.

"They were made in different countries, but they were both bought from the same store."

Dean nodded, and carved more pieces off the ham, offering some to Sam, who shook his head vigorously.

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

"So, the shop owner was a bust." Dean sighed, as he drove back to the motel.

"Yeah. Hey, Dean, have you seen any weird animals around?" Sam asked, wanting to know if the fox had been his imagination, or not.

"What, like a rabid dog?"

"No, like a-a," Sam sighed, knowing Dean would probably mock him for hallucinating about Naruto. 'Oh, well, best to get it over with.' "Like a fox."

"Wait, you saw it too? The fox?" Dean exclaimed, turning in his seat to look at Sam.

"You saw it?"

"Yeah, at the house the babysitter died in."

"Wait, I saw the fox at the morgue."

"At the morgue? Why the hell would a fox be at the morgue?"

"I don't know, but it can't be a coincidence. Do you think it has anything to do with .. y'know?" Sam asked hesitantly, not wanting to say Naruto's name around Dean.

Dean growled, "It better not."

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

Dean was flirting with the hot nurse while he was waiting for Sam to finish interrogating the toothless man. He glanced back at the room, when a red ball caught his attention. It was the fox again, but this time, it was glaring at him. He looked up when Sam cleared his throat, announcing his presence, and when Dean looked back, the fox was gone again.

"What's up with Toothless? Cavity Creeps get a hold of him?" Dean joked.

"Yeah, close. He wrote up a description: 5'10", 350 pounds…wings and a tutu. Said it was the tooth fairy."

"So, he's obviously whacked out on painkillers."

"Maybe. Whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm."

"Come on, the tooth fairy?"

"And it left 32 quarters underneath his pillow. One for each tooth."

Dean nodded, sighing. " Well, I will see your crazy, and raise you some. There's a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers, say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke. Another guy," here Dean paused, "his face froze that way."

Sam looked at him in confusion, "What way?"  
Dean looked around the hallway, then pulled his cheeks back, and crossed his eyes. He held that face for a moment, before letting it go.

"He held it too long, and it stuck. They're flying in a plastic surgeon." Dean said, massaging his cheeks.

"So, I mean, if you add all that up," Sam thought for a moment, then gave up, "I got nothing." He moved around Dean to walk down the hallway.

"You know, I thought Sea-Monkeys were real. Like in the ads. Like the Sea-Monkey wife cooks the pot roast for the Sea-Monkey husband, and the Sea-Monkey kids play with the dog in a Sea-Monkey castle. Real. I mean, I was six, but I believed it."

"Okay," Sam looked at Dean like he was insane.

"The point is, maybe that's the connection. The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you, they're all lies that kids believe."

Sam contemplated this. "And now they're coming true. Okay, so whatever's doing this is reshaping reality. It has the power of a trickster or … a god."

"Yeah, and the sense of humor of a 9-year-old."

Sam looked at Dean, "Or you," then smirked and walked away.

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

Sam walked into their motel room, looking at the map in his hand. He looked up to see Dean eating a ham sandwich.

"Dude, seriously? Still with the ham?"

"We don't have a fridge." Dean argued.

"Well, I found something. Here," Sam said, showing Dean the map. "Tooth fairy attack was here, Pop Rocks and Coke here, itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer. All located within a two-mile radius." Sam pointed to all the locations where the strange occurrences happened.

"And what's the A-bomb in the center?"

"Four acres of farmland and a house."

"All right, give me 5 minutes. We'll go check out that house."

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

The brothers walked up the steps to the lone house. Sam opened the screen door, bending down to pick the lock, when the door was suddenly opened. It revealed a young boy, around 10, looking at them suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" he questioned.

"Hi. What's your name?" Sam asked, embarrassed at being caught.

"Who wants to know?"

"The, ahem, FBI," Dean answered, taking out his fake badge, Sam doing the same.

"Let me see that," the kid grabbed Dean's ID, looking at it closely. "So, what, you guys don't knock?" he said, handing the ID back.

"Heh. Are your parents home?"

"They work, but my sitter's here."

"Well, you mind if we ask your sitter a few questions? Maybe take a look around the house?"

The boy looked at them for a while, before letting them in.

They could hear music playing, and smell food being made as they walked down the hallway. The boy led them to the kitchen, where the sounds and smells were coming from.

Sam and Dean stopped in shock at the sight that greeted them in the kitchen. There was a teen, with blonde hair in a high ponytail, falling to mid-back. He was wearing tight shorts, and a red tank top, dancing to the music that was playing, holding a spatula like a microphone, singing along. They watched for a moment, as the last person they had expected to be there, swayed enticingly to the music, scooping eggs out of a pan, into a plate. He froze suddenly, turning his nose to the air, as if he was sniffing, then he whirled to face them, eyes wide in astonishment. His whole face flushed, from tip of his cheeks down to his neck, when he realized his show had been seen.

"Naruto?"

* * *

Raven: Moment of anticipation. Just to let people know, I'm planning a Gabriel/Gaara pairing. Just a warning, if you don't like it.


	7. Godson

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Supernatural.

"Hi" – People speaking

'Hi'- Someone's thoughts

* * *

"Naruto?" Sam and Dean exclaimed in surprise.

"Sam, Dean," the fox god shakily put down the pan and spatula, then turned to shut the music off. 'Damn, those shorts are amazing on him!' Sam and Dean couldn't help but watch Naruto's hips and ass, outlined perfectly by the tight shorts he was wearing. Naruto turned back around, but the front of him did nothing to curb the hunters' lust, in fact their lust grew. Naruto just stared at them, seeming a bit overwhelmed by their appearance.

"You know them, Naruto?" the boy asked.

Naruto snapped out of his shock and looked down at the boy, who had taken a seat at the table. At this point, the brothers' lust had vanished, while they came to realization that Naruto, small, cute Naruto, might be the one killing people in the town.

"Uh, yeah. Lemme introduce you guys. Jesse, this is Sam and Dean," Naruto began, pointing to the corresponding brother, "Sam and Dean, this is Jesse. I'm watching over him while his parents are working." He looked them over, smirking at the suits. "And I have to say, you look good. FBI Agents, huh? Big change from the last time I saw you two."

"Wait, hold on! You're the one behind the weird things happening in this town?" Dean blurted, pointing angrily at Naruto.

"Of course not! Though some of them were kinda funny," he chuckled, ruffling Jesse's hair, and looking down at the picture the boy was drawing. It looked like a simple drawing of a black cat, with green eyes.

"Funny? What's funny about a girl scratching her brains out?" Dean yelled.

"Ok, so maybe that one was a bit disturbing. But what about the face freeze? You can't tell me that you didn't find that one funny at all."

"Actually, I thought it was funnier when Dean pulled the same face." Sam informed him.

"Traitor," Dean mumbled under his breath.

Naruto looked ready to retort when Jesse jumped up, shoving his drawing under Naruto's nose. Naruto took it, examining it with a smile.

"Is it good?" Jesse asked, wringing his hands nervously.

"It's fantastic, Jesse. You've got Step 1 down, what the cat looks like. Now, Step 2 is a bit easier. You have to give this kitty a life."

"A life?"

"Yeah, like his name, what he loves, what he hates, where he likes to hang out, is he sweet or grumpy, things like that."

"What are you doing?" Dean piped up, tired of being ignored.

"Shh, let him concentrate!" Naruto scolded him, making Sam laugh, but he covered it with a cough when both Dean and Naruto glared at him.

"So, his name is…Puma!"

"Pretty," Naruto nodded, "Go on."

"He really loves milk and tuna, but he hates any other kinds of fish, and he always naps…on the window sill! Um…he's really playful and always gets under everyone's feet."

"Perfect." Naruto grinned, "You can almost imagine him, which is the third and final step. Close your eyes and imagine Puma lying on the window sill. Tell me what he's doing."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, feeling shivers crawl down their spines for some unknown reason.

"He's lying down on the sill with his ears swiveling around constantly. He's watching the butterflies fly around and the tip of his tail is twitching. Then, he gets up and walks towards a small bowl of milk. He laps at it for a moment, before he goes back to the sill."

Out of nowhere, a purring noise started up, and all heads snapped up to see a pure black cat perched on the window sill, sparkling green eyes following the butterflies flitting around in the yard.

"I did it, I did it! I finally did it!" Jesse yelled in excitement, jumping around in joy.

Naruto smiled proudly, sharing Jesse's joy.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean cried, staring at the cat that had appeared out of thin air.

Naruto frowned, then turned back to Jesse. "Why don't you take Puma upstairs and try to concentrate on making him a bowl of milk while I talk to the agents?"

Jesse stared at the brothers suspiciously, as if worried they would harm Naruto, but he nodded and scooped the cat up, running up the stairs.

Dean glared at Jesse's back with the same suspicious look Jesse gave him, worried about himself and his brother. They were in a small house with a god, and a kid with the power of a Trickster. Sure, they weren't exactly trapped there, but Dean didn't trust Naruto after he had lied to him, no matter how much he wanted him, and he wasn't sure if Naruto wanted to harm them or not.

"Dean Winchester, you stop that right now, or I'm gonna sic a rabid fox on you!" Naruto threatened, feeling very protective of the child he had been watching over the past few weeks.

"He start-"

"Dean, don't." Sam interrupted what he could see becoming a very childish argument. "Sorry, we just want to know how Jesse did that," he explained to Naruto.

"You mean, you want to know if he's something you should be hunting. Because that's what hunters do once they see something inhuman, they shoot first and ask questions later. What, are you going to hunt me too?" Naruto ranted, voice echoing with bitterness and hurt.

"No! We only hunt things that have hurt humans, evil things." Sam clarified, hating that they had hurt Naruto.

"Humph. Whatever."

"Now that the chick-flick moment is over, can we get back to the problem here?" Dean cut in, uncomfortable at the emotions being poured out in front of him.

"Problem? The only problem I see here is the size of your brain." Naruto ridiculed.

Sam snickered, inwardly glad that the somber mood had lifted.

"Hey, what's that mean? There's nothing wrong with my brain!"

"I beg to differ. I've lived with you most of my life, and I sometimes think you were born without one." Sam interjected.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side, Sammy!" Dean looked at Sam, hand held over his heart, mock betrayal pouring out of his eyes.

"Yeah right. I'm your younger brother. Younger brothers don't help their older brothers. You taught me that."

Dean scoffed. "Whatever." He turned to Naruto, who had been watching them argue with amusement. "What's the deal with Jesse, anyways?"

The amusement faded fast at that.

"He's human, if that's what you're asking. He has some kind of creature blood mixed in with him, but that's all I know."

"So he's the one that's been messing with the town?"

"Yes, but he wasn't doing it purposely! He didn't even know he was doing it until I told him."

"Wait, where do you fit in this? How'd you know about him?"

Naruto shrugged, "I didn't know at first. I came into town a little before the itching powder incident. I had sensed some kind of power here that interested me, so I looked around till I found Jesse. Pretty soon after that, I realized that whatever he believed in was coming true, and that he didn't know what he was doing. So, I applied for the sitter job, and I got it. Ever since then, I've been teaching him to control it, but until he perfects it, things in this town are just gonna get weirder."

"How much weirder?"

"Worse than a few toys acting out."

"Ok, wait, Jesse's half-human, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded warily, not liking where Dean was going.

"Then what's the other half? Trickster? Some kind of god?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's either of those. The likelihood of a god making babies with a human, instead of just eating them is zero to nil."

"Um, you're a god." Sam pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but I'm a nature god. I nurture the plants and animals, and the earth gives me energy to feed on. Other gods get their powers from rituals and sacrifices." Naruto enlightened Sam. Unfortunately, Dean wasn't in the enlightening mood.

"Ok, this is great and all, but back to Jesse's parents." Dean interjected.

"Dude, why are you so focused on the kid's parents?" Sam angrily replied.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe cause they made a kid that's stronger than a Trickster. If the kid's that strong, how strong do you think his non-human parent is?" Dean yelled back.

"Uh…Dean. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Jesse lives here with _both_ of his parents." Sam reminded him.

"That's right! We can just ask them," answered Dean. He nodded confidently, sure of his plan.

"Yeah…that's not gonna work." Naruto cut in. The brothers jumped, having forgotten Naruto was even there.

"Why not?" inquired Sam.

"Because Jesse's adopted."

There was utter silence.

* * *

Raven: If all goes well, I'm planning on having a lemon in the next chapter. Unfortunately, it's gonna be a few weeks before I can get to writing it.

Review please.


	8. Fairy Tail

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Supernatural.

"Hi" – People speaking

'Hi'- Someone's thoughts 

* * *

Sam walked into the motel room, where Dean was on his bed, reading.

"So, dug up all I could on Jesse Turner. It's not much. B student, won last year's Pinewood Derby. But get this. His birth records are sealed," Sam told Dean.

"So, you unsealed them, and…"

"There's no father listed, but Jesse's biological mom is named Julia Wright. She lives in Elm Creek, on the other side of the state."

Dean shut the book we was reading, and got up.

"So let's go, Sammy."

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

They walked through the overgrown yard and up the old, creaking steps. Dean rang the doorbell.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested," a shaky voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Oh, we're not salesmen. Agents Page and Plant, FBI." Dean answered holding up his badge, Sam doing the same.

"Put your badge in the slot, your partner's too."

"Dean shared a look with Sam, then grabbed his badge, and threw it in with his own.

After a few seconds of waiting, they heard multiple locks being unbolted, and then the door swung open. The voice's owner was a blond woman, who looked very weak and scared.

"What do you want?" She asked handing the badges back.

"We just had a few questions about your son."

"I don't have a son," she denied vehemently.

"He was born March 29th, 1998, in Omaha. You put him up for adoption."

She sighed, crossing her arms, "What about him?"

"We were just wondering. Was it a- Was it a normal pregnancy?" Sam asked hesitantly.

She just stared at them.

"Was there anything strange?" Dean cut in.

That got a reaction.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed as she ran back into the house, throwing the door shut in their faces.

"Mrs. Wright, wait!" Dean yelled, running after her with Sam at his back. She had run to the kitchen, hastily holding the door closed, but Dean overpowered her, shoving it open.

"We just wanna talk," he tried to reason with the panicking woman.

She was fumbling with something on the counter, then she whirled, and threw it at them.

The scared woman stopped in shock when the salt she had thrown at them had no effect.

"You're not demons?"

"How do you know about demons?"

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

"I was possessed," she explained, voice shaking, "A demon took control of my body, and it hurt people. It killed people. It was in my head for months."

"How many months?"

"Nine."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks at that revelation. "So your son…"

"Yeah. The whole time, the pregnancy, the birth, for all of it, I was possessed. The night the baby was born, I was alone, and the pain… The pain was overwhelming. When I screamed, it came out as a laugh, because the demon was happy," Julia's eyes were vacant, like she wasn't there, but reliving her memories. "When it was over, something changed, maybe the demon was tired, or if the pain helped me fight it, but somehow I took control." She had clenched her eyes shut, as if against the scene playing in her head. "The demon wailed inside me, and I thought my head was gonna explode, but I knew what I had to do. I found some salt, and I shoved as much as I could into my mouth. The demon left in a hurry. When I was alone with the baby, part of me wanted to kill it. But, God help me, I couldn't do that, so I put it up for adoption, and I ran."

"Who was the father?"

"I was a virgin," she said, shaking her head. "Have you seen my son? Is he human?" she asked, hoping she hadn't given birth to a monster.

"His name is Jesse. He lives in Alliance. He's a good kid." Dean offered, trying to convince himself, along with Julia.

_-SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND/SND-_

"Wait, wait… You're telling me Jesse is the child of one of those abominations? That's impossible, I would have sensed something like that!" Naruto denied, frantically pacing the floor of Jesse's living room. He had just put Jesse to sleep, when the Winchesters returned from Jesse's biological mother's house. They had reported everything to him, the mother's possession, and Jesse's birth, and Naruto still couldn't believe it. How could Jesse have such weak, pathetic parentage and come out with such amazing powers? It was just…_wrong_!

"Why do you hate demons so much? Weren't you originally a demon?" Sam asked, curious about Naruto's reaction.

"Yes, I once was a demon. But I was nothing like those pathetic creatures you call demons now. The demons of my time are what you call gods today. We were worshipped and feared. Nothing could stop us. The abominations created by Lucifer are weak, unable to do anything without possessing a human." Naruto ranted. He hated being compared to those little bugs. His pacing grew more frantic in his frustration.

"Wait, so you're not possessing someone? That's what you really look like?" Dean cut off Naruto's train of thought and his pacing.

"Yep. I mean, yeah, I'm not possessing anyone. But this isn't what I really look like." Seeing the confused faces coming from the brothers, Naruto elaborated. "This isn't my true form."

"True form?"

"Yeah, what I really look like. I've got three basic forms. One, my animal form, a fox. I can also change the size at will. Two, my human form, which is what you're looking at now. And three, my true form."

"What's your true form look like?" Sam requested, eager to learn more about Naruto.

"Well…it would probably be better if I just showed you." Naruto informed them, biting his lip. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating. Usually it wouldn't take much focus to transform, but Naruto could feel the brother's eyes on him and it made his stomach jump nervously, and his focus to fly out the window.

*Lime*

Sam and Dean watched, stunned, as red fox ears tipped with black slowly appeared. They could see what looked like scars on his cheeks but they resembled whiskers more. Their awed attention was shifted to a movement behind Naruto, to what they realized was a red tail, also tipped with black.

Simultaneously, Sam and Dean filled with lust at the sight Naruto made. He had opened his eyes, revealing the bright lavender they had turned. He was staring at them nervously, a light blush starting to form on his face. Their eyes darkened to almost black, showing the amount of want they both had for Naruto. The brothers exchanged looks, arguing silently, before they seemed to come to an agreement, crowding around Naruto. Naruto squeaked, and pressed back into the living room wall, while they chased him, Sam blocking one way of escape, Dean blocking the other. Sam leaned closer, down to Naruto's lips, slowly, giving Naruto a chance to stop him. Naruto showed no signs of wanting to stop. His breathing picked up, and his eyes darkened to a light red in lust.

Soon, Sam was close enough to kiss him, and he could feel Naruto's slightly faster breath puffing onto his face. Naruto licked his lips, and that was it. Sam moved in for the kiss, and all at once, all three of them groaned at the sensations, and the sight.

Naruto was frozen, trying to comprehend what was happening, then Sam began to kiss him, and Naruto kissed back. Sam was soon doing what he had wanted to do since he first saw the boy, he licked and bit at his lips, swiping his tongue at Naruto's bottom lip.

Naruto gasped, gripping at Sam's shirt, letting the hot tongue into his mouth, where it started to map it out, with long slow strokes. Naruto could feel Sam's tongue lapping at his own, his tongue playing with Naruto's, while his hand slipped down to stroke Naruto's tail, where it was curled around his leg. Naruto moaned at what was becoming one of the hottest make-out sessions ever.

Tired of being ignored, Dean pushed Sam away from Naruto breaking off their kiss, causing Naruto to whimper at the loss, his ears drooping.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, furious at being stopped.

Dean ignored Sam, and attacked Naruto's mouth with feverish intent, instantly causing Naruto to moan loudly. Dean entered Naruto's mouth, groaning at the tastes of different kinds of fruits, and what he guessed was Sam. Naruto's knees went weak, and he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, his tail curling around Dean's leg, pulling him in closer.

Sam watched attentively, feeling himself get so much harder at the sight. Suddenly, he flipped them around, forcing Dean against the wall, and Naruto with his back to Sam.

"Wha-" Naruto exclaimed, breaking the kiss. "Sam, what ar- Oh Kami!" he cried, throwing his head back in pleasure as Sam molded his front against Naruto's back, pressing his rock hard erection against Naruto's ass. Dean took this as a signal to start grinding his own erection against Naruto's, compelling more loud moans and whimpers from Naruto.

Dean went back to kissing Naruto, and Sam attacked his neck, nibbling at the juncture where neck met shoulder, before sucking on the wound, forming multiple hickeys.

For several minutes, Naruto was overwhelmed by their ministrations. Sam and Dean were grinding on both sides of him, and he couldn't think, could only react to everything they were doing to him with moans and whimpers as he felt his orgasm building up.

All of a sudden, Sam bit harshly at Naruto's neck, pulling on his tail at the same time, and Naruto came, screaming into Dean's mouth. Seconds later, Dean broke their kiss, and bit down on the other side of Naruto's neck, groaning as he came as well. Sam grabbed Naruto's chin, turning his head so he could kiss him, groaning low into his mouth when he came at last.

Through all this, none of them noticed the eavesdropper that had heard everything and was shaking in anger. 

* * *

Raven: Sorry this was so late, and please don't kill me, but the next chapter will take as long to finish as this one did. I've got way too much to handle right now.


End file.
